Lossanarch
Lossanarch is a massive fortress that controls the crossing between the Empire of Umbar, and the Kingdom of Dol Amroth. Situated on the main opening of the mountain range that devides the two regions the fortress of Lossanarch stands at the main road heading into Dol Amroth and the only way to bypass Lossanarch and enter Dol Amroth would be to travel through goat trails where large forces would be unable to move at any real speed, and would be harrassed the entire route. Lossanarch was founded during the age of the Empire of Numeron, and during this time it was created as a trading post, and thus its earliest foundation created a large amount of wealth in the surrounding area which continues to this day. As the Umbar region became opposed to the Kingdom of Gondor, it was quickly turned into a major fortress where the possible encroachment of the Umbar army could be delayed or even stopped completely. The strategy would lead to a basic no go in terms of any kind of conflict between the two forces as the forces of Umbar were not ever willing to commit the amount of forces neccessary to take control of Lossanarch. Following the Gondor Civil War it was forced in the agreement with Sauron that Lossanarch would be opened to a certain extent to the forces of Umbar so that they could send their men through the pass and north into Mordor. This has caused a lot of problems for the nobles and leadership of Lossanarch as they greatly mistrust the forces of Umbar, and want to return to Gondor, but they are constantly watched by the more Mordor leaning nobles in the capital. History Early History Lossanarch was founded during the age of the Empire of Numeron, and during this time it was created as a trading post, and thus its earliest foundation created a large amount of wealth in the surrounding area which continues to this day. As the Umbar region became opposed to the Kingdom of Gondor, it was quickly turned into a major fortress where the possible encroachment of the Umbar army could be delayed or even stopped completely. The strategy would lead to a basic no go in terms of any kind of conflict between the two forces as the forces of Umbar were not ever willing to commit the amount of forces neccessary to take control of Lossanarch. Post Civil War Following the Gondor Civil War it was forced in the agreement with Sauron that Lossanarch would be opened to a certain extent to the forces of Umbar so that they could send their men through the pass and north into Mordor. This has caused a lot of problems for the nobles and leadership of Lossanarch as they greatly mistrust the forces of Umbar, and want to return to Gondor, but they are constantly watched by the more Mordor leaning nobles in the capital. Noteable People Houses Points of Interest Category:Fort Category:Fort in Dol Amroth Category:Castle